Closer
by TheKitten'sWolf
Summary: House knew Wilson would do anything he wanted, all he had to do was find the right way to ask. Songfic-ish. warning: this is a HxW fic, don't like, don't read. House is slightly OOC. rated M for minor language and adult themes.


Wilson groaned when he heard the usual incessant knocking at his hotel room door. He glanced at the red glow of his generic bedside alarm clock: 2 am. House knew no boundaries. Wilson sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair as he began walking to his door, vaguely wondering what House wanted this time. As Wilson opened the door his eyes widened. House was still wearing his work clothes which meant his case was not going well. He knew he'd have to be careful, but being careful around house was like trying not to get wet while swimming. House's usually piercing blue eyes were dark with what Wilson would perceive as desperation. The door was opened wide and House walked in without meeting Wilson's eyes as was the protocol for these types of nights. Wilson flicked on a light and placed two beers on the coffee table, but House barely noticed. After Wilson's back was turned House's eyes stayed trained on the Boy Wonder. He knew what he needed he just didn't know the best way of getting it… he needed to forget. To get away.

"House, are you listening to me?" House barely acknowledged that Wilson was talking to him.

"Wilson, why do you… you know, hang around me?" House asked with his usual sneer.

"Does everything have to have a reason?" Wilson asked uncomfortably. House was starting to drift closer.

"You've ruined three marriages for me and you go along with, well, everything I say." House said matter-of-factly "My question is why?"

"House normal friends don't ask questions like thi---" Wilson was backed against the wall of his hotel room.

"Normal friends wouldn't be blushing in this situation. And seeing as it's rather cold in here, I'm going to deduce that your face isn't red because of the heat."

"House what do you think you're doing?" Wilson asked trying to adopt a demanding tone. House suddenly put a hand on the wall behind Wilson for support, then dropped his cane and ran a hand down Wilson's face, making eye contact for the first time since he came in.

"You let me violate you." He stated bluntly. Wilson couldn't argue with that, what with the position he was in now and all. House didn't see him objecting yet, so he decided to go on.

"You let me desecrate you" House almost spit this out, it made him angry that perfect Saint Jimmy stooped down to his level to be his enabler. He knew Wilson deserved better, but House wasn't one to give up his addictions. Wilson still looked uncomfortable.

"You let me penetrate you" House sneered as he raised his eyebrows, trying to make Wilson react to _something_.

"House that was one time, and I was drun---" Wilson started in outrage.

"You let me complicate you." House interrupted, and Wilson dropped his head at the truth of those words. House had complicated Wilson's emotions since the day they met. Since then Wilson had had three divorces and two marriages, but always stuck by House, hoping he would change. House knew Wilson would do anything he asked, all he had to do was find the right way to ask. Suddenly, House changed tactics. It wasn't something he was comfortable with, but he thought he'd try it. After all it couldn't be worse than hiring a private investigator to spy on him. House closed his eyes for a split second, then opened them so Wilson could stare into their bright blue depths.

"Help me, I've broke apart my insides." Actually he hadn't healed them since Stacy left. But it was true enough.

"Help me; I've got no soul to tell" Why would he tell anyone anyway? And who would listen? It was safer to keep his troubles to himself.

"Help me do the only thing that works for me… Help me get away from myself. You're the one who doesn't want me to take the Vicodin anymore anyway…"

"Fine, House, what do you want?" The desperate look overshadowed House's eyes again.

"I want to fuck you like an animal." House whispered in his ear. Wilson pushed past House and began to run before he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. "I want to feel you from the inside." Wilson took a shuddered breath and closed his eyes briefly, but continued struggling when he realized this wasn't only House, this was Wilson's coworker and best friend. He was House's enabler, but if he let this happen House was bound to throw him away sometime, because House couldn't have anyone close to him and Wilson was already dangerously close. Wilson didn't think he could handle that. As Wilson broke free and started running across the room he heard a muffled thud and made the mistake of looking back to see that House had fallen against a table nearby without the wall or Wilson to support him.

"My whole existence is fraud." House spat with hurt and hopelessness in his eyes. Then he lowered the blue to stare at the table he had fallen against "You've… kept me closer to God." Wilson's eyes flared in confused compassion at that. For all House's rambling about not believing in God Wilson knew he did on some level. House took this opportunity to drive further into Wilson's barrier of self-consciousness.

"Wilson, you can help my isolation, you can help the hate that it brings." After all Wilson was the only one who still stuck by House after all these years, if he was going to ask anyone for help he would be the one. Wilson was still wavering between the door and helping House up from the (by the look of it not very comfortable) position he was in perched over the table.

"You can help my absence of faith, hell, you can help my _everything_." Wilson finally came and helped House up against the wall. House grabbed Wilson's shirt before he could walk away.

"Help me." Wilson mumbled in the direction of the ceiling, "you tear down my reason" He sighed exasperatedly at House.

"Help me, Wilson, it's you I can smell" House started to kneed his leg and Wilson led him to sit on the edge of the hotel bed.

"Help me, you make me perfect." House said in a mocking tone. But then all seriousness came back as he pulled Wilson down to his level and mumbled in his ear "Help me become somebody else" That was it, Wilson snapped and years of breakups because he'd shouted 'Greg' instead of 'Sue' or some other name started coming back to him. He pushed House back on the bed, straddled his hips, and stared into his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me like an animal." Wilson growled, it was almost scary how his puppy dog eyes were on fire the way they were. "I want to feel you on the inside." Wilson's voice was somewhere between a hum and a whisper. And House had thought regular hands-on-hips Wilson turned him on. Wilson ran a hand up House's shirt and House's eyes fluttered closed before he flipped so that Wilson was underneath him.

"I want to fuck you like an animal." House was getting more desperate now, and was tugging on Wilson's belt and nipping at any piece of exposed flesh there was while Wilson deftly removed his shirt. Wilson knew it was a sin to delve in the pleasures of the flesh, especially with a male, but this was House, and he had to admit that he had thought about this moment (he hadn't been as drunk as House had thought the last time). The sex was rough, but he didn't mind because it was good, or better than expected (House's leg didn't affect him as much as Wilson thought it would). What kind of sick minded freak did that make him?

After their breathing had calmed Wilson guiltily rolled away from House with a hand over his face and groaned "My whole existence is flawed."

House turned Wilson around to look him in the eyes "You bring me closer to God."


End file.
